Dwarven Castle
The Dwarven Castle, also known as Dwarves' Castle, is a location in Final Fantasy IV. It is a large castle in the Underworld, where the dwarves, led by King Giott and his daughter Luca, live. The castle contains an entire town, a Crystal, a hospital, a military base, a Fat Chocobo (known as "The Godsbird"), and the infamous "Developer's Room". In Final Fantasy IV, most of the passages in the castle cannot be accessed upon the player's initial entry. Story Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Yang and Cid arrive at the castle to protect its Crystal, but arrive amid a war with the Red Wings and their airship, the Enterprise, is damaged. They seek shelter from Giott with Cid volunteering to repair the Enterprise for use in battle, and takes it back to Baron to wrap its body in Mystic Silver so it can fly more efficiently over lava without the engine overheating. After Cid leaves, Yang hears a strange noise behind the throne in the crystal room and Giott opens it for Cecil's party. They encounter Luca's dolls, the Calcabrina, being controlled by Golbez. Cecil's party destroys the dolls, and face Golbez himself. Golbez paralyzes the party and summons a Shadow Dragon. All of the party members but Cecil are defeated instantly. The Mist Dragon appears and defeats the Shadow Dragon. Cecil is healed, and Rydia, who has been missing since the Leviathan attack, appears and helps Cecil defeat Golbez, rejoining the party. Golbez inches along the floor and steals the Crystal. Giott tells Cecil and his friends the remaining Crystal is in the Sealed Cave to the south. Luca holds the key to the cave and Golbez cannot enter it. Cecil decides to try and steal back the other Crystals at the Tower of Babil and the entire castle opens up to him. Cecil returns from the Tower of Babil unsuccessful, and Giott tells Luca to give him her necklace, which doubles as the key to the Sealed Cave. Cecil and his friends command the Falcon, a former Red Wing airship hijacked by Edge, but it cannot fly over the lava. Cecil finds Cid in the hospital, who wraps the Falcon in Mystic Silver so Cecil can cross the lava. After Cecil fails to protect the last Crystal, he and his party return to the castle where Giott tells them of the Lunar Whale, a legendary airship capable of reaching the Red Moon, found in Mysidia. After Zeromus has been felled and peace is restored to the world, Giott and Luca order the dwarves to scrap their tanks. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge sends Zangetsu to the castle to gather information for Eblan while disguised as a dwarf. When Zangetsu sees the Tower of Babil glowing red he jumps off the castle roof and explores an abandoned mineshaft to make his way out of the castle to return to Edge. After the Eidolons in the Feymarch are petrified, Rydia comes to the castle with Luca and see the castle being bombed by the Red Wings. Giott tells them a young woman who could summon Eidolons stole the Dark Crystal from them, and Rydia fears what she may have done to Cecil that the Red Wings assisted her. Agreeing that the Crystal in the Sealed Cave must be protected, Giott sends the two to Tomra. Locations ;Throne Room It is the first room accessible from the castle entrance. During the party's initial visit, walking straight ahead will trigger the cutscene with Giott, but if the player goes to the left exit, they will be able to access the Inn and the Sundries shop. The right exit is barred, but after the party defeats Golbez, it will be accessible, and it is the Weapons and Armor Shop. Upon the party's arrival in the castle they present themselves to King Giott and ask them of the Crystals' situation. Giott accepts their help, and this is also where the party discusses plans with the king to protect the Dark Crystals. ;Crystal Chamber It is the chamber where one Dark Crystal is kept. Though it is inaccessible after Golbez steals the Crystal, Giott mentions it is the chamber behind them, therefore the room north of the throne room. Calcabrina and Golbez are encountered here, and an adult Rydia makes her return, saving the party. Golbez still steals the crystal. After these events, the chamber is never visited again. ;Lali-Ho Pub It is the door behind the Weapons and Armor Shop. The pub is occupied by one drunk dwarf who complains about being a lone drinker. He offers to dance for the party, and after he does he will say he is dizzy. The Lali-Ho Pub holds the secret passageway to the Developer's Office. Quests Eidolon search sidequest In the iOS version of Final Fantasy IV, the player can embark on a quest to find Eidolons scattered around the world. The third Eidolon is in the Lali-Ho Pub in Dwarven Castle, drunk with Dwarven Brew. He is sitting on the table on the right corner. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * 1,500 accumulated gil * Hi-Potion * Ether x2 * Hi-Ether * Elixir x2 * Gysahl Greens x3 * Cottage x3 * Dwarf Axe * Black Belt * Power Armlet ;3D versions *Draw Attacks Augment *Bacchus's Wine *Back Belt Gi *Bomb Fragment *Cottage x3 *Dwarven Axe *Elixir x2 *Ether x2 *Gysahl Greens x3 *Hi-Potion *Power Armlet *Reach Augment *Silver Hourglass Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Rydia's Tale * Hi-Potion * Phoenix Down x2 * 1,100 gil * Potion x3 * Bomb Crank * Kokkol Ore x3 * Spider Silk * Warrior's Clothes * Iron Shield * Soma Drop * Tent * Ether * Silver Apple * Hermes Sandals * Bacchus's Wine ;Edge's Tale * Potion * Emergency Exit * Shuriken ;Porom's Tale * 1,000 gil * Hermes Sandals * Bronze Hourglass * Echo Herbs * Hi-Potion x3 * Tent * Spider Silk * Antidote * Dry Ether * Ether * Cottage * Unicorn Horn * Phoenix Down Shops Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia's Tale Edge's Tale Porom's Tale Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Goblin Captain x4 * Magma Tortoise, Goblin Captain x2 * Magma Tortoise, Armadillo, Goblin Captain x3 * Black Lizard x3 * Magma Tortoise x2, Armadillo, Black Lizard * Calca x3, Brina x3 / Calcabrina (Boss) * Golbez (Boss) ;3D versions *Goblin Captain x3 *Magma Tortoise x1, Armadillo x2 *Black Lizard x3 *Goblin Captain x1, Armadillo x1, Fell Turtle x1 *Armadillo x3 *Calca x3, Brina x3 / Calcabrina (boss) *Golbez (boss) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Outside the castle * Leshy x2 * Gargoyle x2 * Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 * Bomb x3 * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Yellow Jelly x4 * Gray Bomb, Bomb x3 * Tiny Mage x4 Musical themes The background music in the Dwarven Castle is "King Giott's Castle". An arranged version, called "Giotto, the Great King", is included on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon album. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Though Golbez has stolen all four Crystals, the party learns that four more Dark Crystals exist in the Underworld. Now they make for the Dwarven Castle to defend its Crystal from Golbez. ;Difficulty * 26 (Classic) * 50 (Elite) ;Layout * Dwarven Castle - Exterior ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dwarven Castle - 1st Floor ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dwarven Castle - Throne Room ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dwarven Castle - Crystal Chamber Entrance ** Boss Battle ** Stamina: 8 (Classic), 15 (Elite) ** Rounds: 1 * Dwarven Castle - Crystal Chamber ** Boss Battle ** Stamina: 8 (Classic), 15 (Elite) ** Rounds: 1 ;Enemies * Black Knight * Mindflayer * Purple Bavarois * Soldieress ;Bosses * Calca * Brina * Calcabrina * Golbez * Shadow Dragon ;Boss Target Score * Calcabrina ** Defeat Calca and Brina before they combine. * Golbez ** Exploit Golbez's window of weakness to fire attacks. ** Exploit Golbez's window of weakness to ice attacks. ** Exploit Golbez's window of weakness to lightning attacks. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Gallery DCastle.PNG|The Throne Room of the immense Dwarven Castle (SNES). FFIV iOS Dwarven Castle Overworld.png|The Dwarven Castle on the World Map (DS/iOS). FFIV PSP Dwarven Castle WM.png|The Dwarven Castle on the world map (PSP). FFIV iOS Dwarven Castle.png|The Dwarven Castle (DS). FFIVDS Dwarven Castle Map.png|Map of the outer area of Dwarven Castle. FF4PSPDwarvenCastle.png|The Dwarven Castle in the Complete Collection version. Dwarven castle inn ffiv ios.PNG|Inn (3D). Dwarven castle sundries shop ffiv ios.PNG|Items shop (3D). Armorer dwarven castle ffiv ios.PNG|Armor shop (3D). Weapons shop dwarven castle ffiv ios.PNG|Weapon shop (3D). Dwarven_base_world_map_ios.PNG|The Dwarven Base on the World Map (3D). Dwarven castle ios render.PNG|Render of the Dwarven Castle (iOS). Dwarf castle infirmary ios.PNG|Infirmary (iOS). Male dwarf NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a male dwarf (3D). Female dwarf NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a female dwarf (3D). Giot ffiv ios.PNG|Render of Giott (3D). FFIV Novel Art 11 - Dangerous Landing.png|Artwork of the Enterprise making a crash landing at the Dwarven Castle, from the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. TAY Wii Dwarven Castle WM.jpg|Dwarven Castle on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Dwarven Castle.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV PSP Crystal Background Flashback.png|Golbez flashback in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FFRK Dwarven Castle JP FFIV.png|Japanese dungeon image for Dwarven Castle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * Dwarven Castle is the main location for the infamous 64 door hierarchy glitch. pt-br:Castelo dos Anões Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Castles Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years